The Junior Year
by veeagugabumon
Summary: With Angelica in college and Chuckie over seas, can the rest of the Rugrats survive Junior year
1. Morning Peperations

Disclaimer-I don't own Rugrats or plan on to anytime **__**

Disclaimer-I don't own Rugrats or plan on to anytime. This is my first Rugrats fic so bear with me. The only characters I own is some made up characters you'll see. So enjoy and r/r.

RugRats the Junior Year

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

"It's 6a.m and you're listening to kroc. Up next is a classic from Kid Rock. It's American Bad Ass here on KROC…"the radio announcer began as an arm raises from under the blankets to turn off the alarm clock as the radio continues to play. The arm falls back down to the side as the door to the room opens. A shadowy figure enters the room with a bucket of water and slowly makes his way over to the bed and his victim.

"Don't even think about Dil" Tommy said opening his eyes looking at his little brother.

"Aww man. I thought you were still asleep Tommy." Dil said lowering the bucket and turning up the radio. "I am an American Bad Ass. Watch me ride and rock this place" Dil sang along with the radio.

"Shut up" Tommy said as he threw his pillow at him. Get out of my room. I need to get ready for the first day of school."

"Don't forget we got a Varsity football meeting at lunch today. We find out who starts and what not," Dil said getting up

"I still can't believe you're on Varsity with me and you're still a sophomore." Tommy stated sitting up.

"That's because I am that damn good" Dil remarked as he posed and left the room as Tommy grabbed a towel

****

In the Kitchen 30 minutes later…

"Morning mom" Tommy says as he enters the kitchen. He is wearing black cargo pants with his Varsity football jersey and a barb wire necklace.

"Why are both of you wearing your jerseys. I tried asking Dil but he is to busy eating." Didi asked motioning to Dil.

"Well mom" Tommy began grabbing his breakfast from his mom and sitting down next to an eating Dil "It is school tradition for all varsity players to wear them on the 1st day of school." Tommy answered as Dil finished his breakfast.

"What took you so long in the bathroom. I had to hold it for 20 minutes." Dil asked smirking as Tommy swallowed his eggs.

"Had to spike the hair Dil." Tommy replied pointing to his hair.

"Trying to look good for Kimi huh." Dil said while laughing

"I don't like Kimi" Tommy exclaimed which got Dil laughing even more.

"More like love" Dil stated

"Just shut up Dylan" Tommy said growing frustrated with his little brother 

'It's true though. I'm in love with Kimi' Tommy thought

"But anyways when does Chuckie come back from the exchange program" Dil asked picking up his backpack

"By prom" Tommy replied while he picked up his Dil's plate and put them in the sink. "Mom is it ok if Phil comes over to watch SummerSlam Sunday." Tommy asked while giving his best pouting face.

"I guess, but what you boys see in pro wrestling I'll never know." Didi said while doing the dishes. There is a knock on the door as Dil goes and answers it. He returns to the kitchen with Phil in tow. Phil is wearing his Varsity football jersey, brown cargo pants and a white shell necklace.

"Triple X vs. Da' Shit James Brooks Sunday at SummerSlam. Boy I can't wait." Phil said excitedly and a bit hyper

"Me Either" Tommy replied as he grabs his back pack and car keys. "Mom said yes," Tommy said to Phil

"Hells yea" Phil exclaimed

"Hey where's Lil" asked Dl as they leave the house and enter Tommy's car.

"She's at Kimi's" Phil said from the backseat next to Dil. "Kimi needed help with something"

"Well just pick her up there then" Tommy said as he started his car and pulled out.

****

Kimi's House…

"Kimi get out of the bathroom" Lil asked knocking on the door for the 10th time this morning.

"5 more minutes Lil" Kimi yelled from the Bathroom as Lil started to become annoyed. Lil then smiles.

"Tommy's here Kimi" Lil said as the bathroom door swings wide open and out rushes Kimi wearing a black tanktop and a snow leopard print skirt. She looks around and then sighs.

"Not funny Lil" Kimi said as Lil starts to giggle

"You got it bad for the boy don't you" Lil asked as Kimi nodded. "Why don't you tell him?" Lil asked as they entered Kimi's room to talk. 

"Tell him what Lil. That my day isn't complete tell I hear his voice. Or that when I am near him I feel complete. Or when he touches me I just want to melt or I dream of him and me married with kids. I love him Lil, but I am not ready to tell him. Just not yet." Kimi explained as Lil listened intently.

"I understand" Lil said trying to calm down Kimi

"You can not repeat a word I just said to a soul Lil. Not even Phil because we all know he can't keep a secret. Remember Dil's lizard." Kimi said then started laughing at the memory.

"Yea poor Dil got grounded for 3 months and had to let the lizard go." Lil said while smiling. "So how many classes do you have with Tommy?"

"All of them" Kimi said really happy and smiling. She is awoken from her daydream by a honking car.

"Kimi, Lil, the boys are here" Kira said from the other room as the girls grabbed their backpacks and headed for the door.

__

Brinnnnnng!!!!

As the bell rings ending 4th period Tommy and Kimi exit their classroom with their backpacks. Neither one of them noticed they were holding hands because it seemed natural.

"I can't believe Miss Kemp last Period. Giving you a hard time. Just because your Angelica's cousin gives her no right to pick on you. It makes me so mad." Kimi said steamed as Tommy stopped her and started to rub her shoulders to calm her down.

"Kimi calm down. Your more upset than me." Tommy told her as he stopped rubbing her shoulders and starts to stroke her cheek as Kimi smiled. "I am used to it by now. Angelica left quite a legacy behind here and in Jr. High. But it will get better. Sooner or later she'll realize I am no like Angelica at all."

"Your so optimistic Tommy." Kimi said leaning her head in smiling

"Yea very optimistic" Tommy whispered leaning into. As both of them start leaning forward, about to kiss for the first time, their interrupted by their friends. 

"TOMMY" Dil yelled as he, Phil, and Lil walk up

"DIL" Lil yelled upset at him for ruining the moment. Lil then smacked Dil upside the head. "Sorry if we ruined anything here"

"No you ruined nothing," Kimi said looking down at her shoes blushing. "Right Tommy"

"Yea" Tommy said looking down blushing as well. "What is it DYLAN" Tommy growled slowly looking up at his little brother who gulped

"Someone's in trouble. Ouch. Why you hit me LIL." Phil said rubbing his head

"For being a dork." Lil replied

"HEY"

"Well Dylan" Tommy growled some more as Dil scratched the back of his head nervously under Tommy's glare

"It's lunch and you know football, list, post." Dil said nervously

"Got to go guys" Tommy said returning to normal as he started down the hall. But not before he punched Dil in the shoulder

"Save you a spot" Kimi yelled after them. Tommy turned around and smiled

"Thanks Kimi" Tommy replied and smiled again as Kimi had a big smile on her face. Lil giggled.

**__**

TBC…

Sorry to end it there but more will come soon. Depends on my schedule. Please R/R and in the words of Mic Foley "Have A Nice Day"

**__**


	2. The rest of the day

Disclaimer Thingy **__**

Disclaimer Thingy. I don't own Rugrats. Everyone gasp now. I do own the new characters I introduce in this chapter. And I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed. I'm trying to make them act and speak like typical teenagers. There will be more wrestling in this in future chapters so keep an eye on it. So on with the show

RugRats the Junior Year part 2

Boys Locker Room…

As the boys in the locker room swarm around the posted depth chart 3 seniors enter the locker room. The locker room goes quiet and splits like the Red Sea as one of the 3 friends check the list.

"Al, who is the starting wide receiver?" The leader of the 3 asked. His friend at his side looks confident.

"No way! It that Sophomore Dil Pickles. Sorry Kevin" Al spoke

"WHAT!" Kevin exclaimed and rushed to see for himself and getting more pissed off. If that was possible.

"Who is my starting Half Back?" Brad asked as Al smiled

"Should be me. I did start last year after all." Al said cocky and turned to check the list. His jaw dropped to the ground as he punched a locker.

"What's your problem Al?" Brad asked

"I'm not starting"

"Who is starting then?" Brad asked curious as everyone looked on.

"Phil DeVille" Al replied kicking another locker

"You 2 are pieces of work." Brad chuckled as walked over to the starting list and looked up Quarterback. What he saw did not sit well. "WHAT THE HELL! TOMMY PICKLES!" Brad yelled "This isn't going to last for long. Tommy better watch his back" Brad said steamed and punched a locker drawing blood. As he leaves with Al and Kevin, he collides shoulders with Tommy as Kevin and Al glare at Phil and Dil.

"What's their problem?" Phil asked as Brad, Al, and Kevin left

"I don't know" Tommy replied as he turned around with Phil and Dil to get greeted with an applause. The 3 boys look confused as Dil goes up to the list. What he saw shocked him. He turned around with a huge smile.

"Hey guys. Where all starting"

****

Lunchroom…

"I can't believe it Kimi. You almost kissed Tommy." Lil said. Kimi sits with her and Tommy's lunch as Lil sits down with hers, Phil's, and Dil's lunch.

"I know. I guess that means he likes me a little bit." Kimi said with hope in her voice and eyes. Lil giggles. "What so funny"

"Tommy doesn't like you a little bit Kimi." Lil said as Kimi looks on anxiously while listening. Lil takes a sip of her water.

"What do you mean Lil?" Kimi asks nervously as Lil takes a bite of her spaghetti. "TELL ME NOW LIL!" Kimi said on the verge tears

"Ok. Calm down Kimi" Lil said as Kimi takes a deep breath and relaxes

"Sorry"

"It's ok. You love him and you want to know. It's only natural." Lil said as Kimi smiled. "Well what Dil has been telling me is that Tommy is just as crazy in love with you as you are with him."

"Really"

"Yea" Lil replied while Kimi smiled then frowned

"Why won't he tell me then?" Kimi asked

"We all know Tommy is afraid of nothing. But what Dil has told me is Tommy is afraid of his feelings for you. He has had them since he learned what love was and he doesn't know how to express them or show them and that scares him to death. Dil also said he is afraid you don't like him the same way" Lil explained as she takes a drink of water

"So its only a matter of time before he tells me." Kimi asked hopefully

"Yes it is." Lil replied as Kimi smiled

"It seems you've been talking to Dil a lot lately. You don't have a crush on him do you." Kimi asked while grinning

"What of coarse not." Lil said quickly looking down. "He just told me all this 2nd period"

"Sure, whatever you say Lil" 

**__**

Other side of Lunchroom

"So what are we going to do Brad?" Kevin asked as the 3 friends sat at their table. Brad just glared at him

"Obviously get our spots back dumbass."

"How do we do that?" Al asked. Before Brad could respond their girlfriends arrive at the table with their lunch.

"What's wrong with you Kevin" Jessica asked her boyfriend as the 3 boys scowled

"Neither one of us is starting" Kevin said motioning to himself as his friends

"Who is starting for Al" Christina asked her boyfriend

"Phil DeVille"

"How about you Kevin" Jessica asked

"Dil Pickles"

"You lost your starting spot to a sophomore." Jessica giggled as Kevin scowled. "He is cute though"

"Shut up Jessica" Kevin said annoyed at his girlfriend

"So who is our school's starting Quarterback Brady Boo" Britney asked her boyfriend

"Don't call me that. I hate that name." Brad said rubbing his temples. "But if you must know, it's Tommy Pickles. But before you ladies arrived, I was going to tell my comrades here how we are going to get our spots back."

"How sweetie"

"Don't call me sweetie. But first I need to find out his weakness" Brad said as he watched Tommy enter the cafeteria and walk over to his table. 'And I think I just found it' Brad thought as he watched Kimi and Tommy hug a little longer than normal friends would. "I'll be right back"

**__**

Tommy's Table

"I can't believe I'm starting" Tommy said sitting after the hug he got from Kimi after telling her the news.

"I am so proud of you…I mean all of you" Kimi said correcting herself while smiling at Tommy. Lil just smirked knowing what she meant as Dil wolfed down his lunch and Phil played with his pasta.

"I mean Brad was the starter last year and all. So he has to be good and personally, I think he should start but I am not one to argue with Coach Steele." 

"Thanks for the nice intro Pickles" Brad said walking up

"Um hi Brad" Tommy said nervously as the others looked on

"Relax Pickles. I just came over to say congratulations." Brad said then turned his attention towards Kimi.

"Thanks I guess" Tommy replied unsure

"Hi I'm Brad and who might you be?" Brad asked while he put his hand on Kimi's

"My name's Kimi and can you please take your hand off mine. I don't like it" Kimi asked as Tommy sat there turning a volcanic red

"Why would I want to remove my hand from such a beautiful creature like yourself." Brad said smoothly as Kimi shifted uncomfortably

"Please take your hand off mine. I don't like it" Kimi said shifting

"Why would…"

"SHE SAID DON"T TOUCH HER!" Tommy yelled jumping up and pushing Brad. Brad just smiled "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER NOW OR YOU"LL BE SORRY!" Tommy ranted as the whole cafeteria watched on

"Sorry" Brad said smiling and walking away. 'I found his weakness. That Kimi girl will be his downfall' Brad thought as he starts to laugh. In the background you can see Tommy hugging and comforting Kimi.

**__**

Football Fields (After School)

"Blue 42, Blue 42" Tommy yelled surveying the defense "Audible. Heat Dog. Heat Dog." Tommy said as he changed the play at the line of scrimmage. He falls back to shotgun formation as Phil moves up next to him. "Set Hike" the ball is snapped and Tommy receives it. Tommy surveys the field and throws the ball as Phil picks up the blind side blitz. The ball is caught 15 yards down field by Dil. He makes a juke on the corner and runs down field. The coach blows the whistle.

"Good throw Tommy" Kimi cheered from the stadium stands. Lil is sitting next to her reading a magazine, but every so often Lil's eyes will drift and fall on a certain receiver. "Come on Lil, watch practice with me instead of reading."

"Fine if it will get you to stop bugging…"

"GO TOMMY!" Kimi yelled interrupting Lil as Tommy completed a W.R. Screen to Dil. Lil shrugs her shoulders as Kimi continues to cheer.

"GO DIL" Lil shouted as Kimi snapped her head at Lil. "And Phil to" Lil added a little late. Lil blushed as Kimi grinned

"I knew it you like Dil"

"No I don't. He's really nice and all" Lil said nervously

"Liar. You're just in denial Lil. Once you admit you like or love someone it takes a lot of pressure off you. You don't have to pretend to hide it. Except from the person you like but that's a different story." Kimi explained

"Well he does have a cute butt. I guess I like him a little bit." Lil said as Kimi looks at her. "Ok a lot"

"That's better. GO TOMMY"

"What the hell. GO DIL" Lil cheered as Coach Steele blows his whistle ending practice. The boys take off their helmets and shoulder pads and started to head over to Lil and Kimi.

"Tommy come here a second" Coach Steele said as Brad over heard and started glaring while entering the locker room

"Go meet the girls. I'll catch up in a sec," Tommy said as Phil and Dil went to the stands as Tommy jogged back towards his head coach

"Yea coach" 

"Good job today Pickles. But the reason I want to talk to you is to explain why you're starting" Coach Steele started

"I've been curious about that myself sir."

"Well the reason is you are one of the best on field generals I've seen and the team respects you. Last year when you where on JV I was watching you as well. Coach Buck told me about you after the 1st game and since then I've kept a close eye on you. You know the plays, the audibles, and how to read defenses and have an uncanny sense with DeVille about what to call in the huddle. That is rare at this age or any age and trust me kid you'll go far as long as nothing happens to you." Coach Steele explained as Tommy smiled

"Thanks coach. I feel better now" Tommy said

"Anyway I should let you go. I think your girlfriend wants to talk to you." Coach Steele said as Tommy got confused

"Coach, I don't have a girlfriend" Tommy replied

"Then that girl over there has it bad for you Pickles." Coach Steele said as he pointed at Kimi who has been staring at Tommy the whole time. Tommy turns around

"KIMI" Tommy said with his voice cracking, as Coach Steele laughed "Kimi doesn't like me like that coach"

"I think she does Pickles"

"What do you mean?" Tommy questioned as he noticed Kimi still staring at him so he smiled

"First off son, all practice long she was cheering for you and only you. Which by the way got annoying. Secondly she can't stop staring at you. Like right now. Phil and Dil are talking and she isn't even paying attention." Coach Steele explained. "And third Tommy, earlier today in the hall she leaned in as well for the kiss. It was a 2-way thing. Not just you."

"You saw that" Tommy choked out

"Yea. Now get going boy. Don't keep your girl waiting" Coach Steele said while walking off leaving a blushing Tommy. Kimi walks up to him leaving the others behind.

"Good practice today Tommy" Kimi said smiling

"Yea it was"

"So"

"So" They both went quiet as their eyes connect and out of extinct start leaning forward to kiss.

"TOMMY" Dil shouted "Oops my bad. Ouch Lil that hurt." Dil rubbed his head where Lil smacked him

"We better hit the showers." Phil said as the 3 of them sniffed and left as Brad lurked in the shadows in street clothes. 

'Soon I will get what's mine and that Kimi will be Tommy's downfall.' Brad thought

**__**

Half Hour later in Tommy's Car

"So what is this I hear about a party Sunday at your house Thomas." Kimi said flirtatiously. 

"Well Kimberly, Philip is coming over to watch SummerSlam on Pay Per View." Tommy said while Phil, Lil, and Dil just shook their heads in the back seat.

"So you won't mind if Lillian and I come over Sunday do you?" Kimi asked

"I guess, but what do you know about pro wrestling?" Tommy asked as he pulled up in his driveway. "Looks like new neighbors across the street" Tommy acknowledge the moving van while exiting his car.

"Yea it does. But you can teach us about wrestling." Kimi responded

"I'll be right over guys. Let me drop off my stuff at home" Phil said

"No problem" Tommy answered back as the 4 of them entered his house. Phil grabbed his backpack and turn to look at who was moving in. what he saw took his breath away. There stood a girl his age with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a Y2J shirt with Blue overalls and sandals.

'I think I'm in love' was the only thought that came from Phil

TBC…

Once again thanks for reading and read and review 


	3. Dog Food leads to Love?

Disclaimer- I do not own Rugrats and I only own the characters I made up **__**

Disclaimer- I do not own Rugrats and I only own the characters I made up. I also want to thank you for r/r last and I hope you continue to read and review. There is also Tommy and Kimi stuff at the end. And yes Chuckie will be in this late on someone asked in a review. I don't know how but I'll work him in. Anyways enjoy and please r/r.

The RugRats Junior Year Part 3

Lil's House Sunday Morning

"Girls time to wake up" Howard called out as Lil and Kimi stir in their sleep. "It's 8 am girls. You told me to wake you up right at 8 last night to go to Tommy's House."

"Tommy" Kimi murmured in her sleep "I love Tommy" Kimi said with a smile not realizing someone was in the room with them. She opened her eyes to see Howard in the doorway. Her smile disappeared. "Um…Good morning Mr. DeVille."

"Good Morning Kimi" Howard replied smiling

"Um…How much of that did you happen to hear?" Kimi asked turning extremely red

"Don't worry Kimi. Your secret is safe with me." Howard said while Kimi blushed even redder if it was possible

"Thanks"

"Why don't you get in the shower while I try to wake up Lil. You know she sleeps just like her mother" Howard said as Kimi giggled and got up to take a shower.

**__**

1 hour later…

"Bye Mr. DeVille"

"Bye dad. We're leaving." Lil shouted as Kimi and herself leave the house.

"Hey the new girl is out. Lets go talk to her." Kimi said as they walked over to her

"Hi, my names Lil and this is Kimi. We just wanted to introduce ourselves and say welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks. My name's Lindsey"

"You're in a couple of my brothers classes. I feel sorry for you." Lil said trying to start conversation

"It's not that bad. Only when he starts to drool and snore it becomes a pain." Lindsey said as the girls giggled. "But does he have a girlfriend."

"No he doesn't" Lil said grinning "But the last couple of days all he has talked about is you non stop. So UN-Phil like. I think he has a crush on you." Lil explained as Lindsey blushed

"Are you doing anything today Lindsey?" Kimi asked

"No why?"

"Well Lil and I are about to go to Tommy's house to get a wrestling lesson then watch this SummerSlam thingy" Kimi said pointing at Tommy's house "You can come with us if you want to."

"You sure it's all right"

"Of course. Tommy could care less. Tommy is the nicest, sweetest, smartest, cutest…"  


"Kimi stop it" Lil said as Lindsey laughed "We don't have all day for you to describe Tommy"

"Is Tommy your boyfriend?" Lindsey asked

"No"

"Yes" Kimi and Lil, said at the same time

"So you wanna come with us." Kimi asked trying to change the subject

"Sure, why not." Lindsey said as she goes inside her house and comes out with sandals on. The girls cross the street and walks towards Tommy and Dil's house. Kimi rings the doorbell and Didi answers it.

"Hi girls" Didi said letting them into the house. "The boys are still asleep, but you girls can come into the kitchen. I went and bought 3 dozen donuts this morning and Bob's Pacers bakery. They were having a special." Didi explained leading them into the kitchen where Betty and Kira where sitting drinking coffee.

"Hi mom" Lil and Kimi said greeting their respective mom's as they sit down. Lindsey sits down nervously

"This is Lindsey everyone." Kimi said introducing Lindsey to the 3 moms.

"Hi" Lindsey replied shyly

"So this is the little philly that Phil has a crush on." Betty said as Lindsey blushed

"Yes it is mom" Lil replied

"Where's Mr. Pickles at" Kimi asked getting the attention off of Lindsey

"Asleep with the boys. They were playing Tommy's Playstation 2 all night long. When I went in there this morning there was bodies everywhere. Stu and Phil had controllers in their hands asleep while Tommy was halfway in his bed and Dil was curled up in a ball sucking his thumb under Tommy's desk." Didi explained as everyone laughed.

**__**

A couple hours later…

As the girls continued to talk with a now more relaxed and talkative Lindsey a zombie like Tommy enters the kitchen. Tommy still in his boxers does not realize anyone else is in the kitchen. Kimi goes wide-eyed and blushes and her eyes become glued to Tommy.

'Wow' Kimi thought

"Mom what's for breakfast?" Tommy asked opening his fridge and sticking his head in as Kimi continues to stare. The mothers notice the stare.

"Tommy it's noon" Didi answered as Tommy takes out a can of coke and opens it still staring into the fridge.

"Kimi stop staring. It's rude." Kira said as Tommy froze. Tommy slowly turns around to see Kimi staring at him. Tommy blushes as his and Kimi's eyes lock

"Tommy why don't you get dressed." Didi tells her oldest son as Tommy just nods and walks out of the kitchen backwards not losing eye contact with Kimi.

'I didn't realize he was so muscular' Kimi thought thinking back to a shirtless Tommy

"What is that awkward moment #10 this week for you two." Lil said laughing

"LIL"

"I think we need to have a little talk later tonight about these awkward moments dear" Kira told Kimi

"Yes mom" Kimi replied as Tommy renters the kitchen wearing a green Hurley shirt and black cargo shorts. Phil enters next wearing a red flash logo shirt and blue carpenter shorts.

"Hey everyone. Hey Lindsey" Phil said running his hand through his hair trying to act casual and cool

"So Kimberly are you ready for your wrestling lesson. Because I don't want to be asked 20 questions every match." Tommy said staring at Kimi then smiling

"Well Thomas, Lillian, Lindsey and I are ready whenever you are" Kimi said to Tommy as she smirked

"No problem. Go wait in my room. Phil and I have to get some teaching materials."

"Fine. Whatever" Kimi said as herself, Lil, and Lindsey get up and headed towards Tommy's room

"By the way Dil is in their waiting for you guys." Phil yelled as him and Tommy run off laughing towards Tommy's car

"What happened to our little babies" Didi said as Kira and Betty shake their heads. 

****

Tommy's Car

"Do you think we should have told them that Dil's still asleep?" Phil asked from the passenger's seat.

"No. Do you think we should have told them Dil's hypnotized and will act like a dog?" Tommy asked stopping at a red light

"No way. To bad they can't change him back until we get back." Phil laughed

"And that won't be for a couple hours." Tommy laughed

"So what first. Video store, lunch, mall, movies?" Phil asked while adjusting the radio to Control by Puddle of Mudd

"I was thinking lunch, mall, movies, then the video store." Tommy answered as he pulls up into a Burger King driveway.

****

Tommy's Room

"Aww, isn't that cute Lil. Your Dilly Willy is still sleeping." Kimi said teasing Lil as she blushed

"Shut up"

"Why when you've been giving me a hard time all week long about Tommy and now its time for pay back." Kimi said grinning as Lindsey giggled. Kimi walks over to Tommy's bed and lay's down on it propping her head on her hand

"Getting a little comfy on Tommy's bed their Kimi. Because we all know your going to be on it or under the covers soon" Lil said smirking as Lindsey cracks up laughing. Kimi just has a shocked expression and blushes the darkest color red you can

"Well…well"

"Can't think of a come back Kimi" Lil said as Dil started to wake up. No one noticed. 

"RUFF" Dil barked gaining the attention of the girls

"Why did he bark?" Lindsey asked as Dil starts walking on all fours with his tongue sticking out.

"I don't know" Lil said as Dil crawls over to Lil "DIL GET YOUR HEAD AWAY FROM THERE" Lil yelled and then blushed they same shade Kimi was moments ago

"Ha. I think Dil likes you Lil" Kimi said laughing

"Ya he can't stop sniffing you." Lindsey put in as Dil jumped on Lil knocking her down and starts licking her face. Kimi starts laughing so hard she falls off Tommy's bed

"Hey what's this" Kimi said as she picks up a note

Dear Girly Girls,

Dil is hypnotized as a dog and it is your job to watch him. We will fix him when we come back in 2-3 hours. SUCKERS. Have fun.

Love, Tommy and Phil

P.S. Give him some water

"Great" Kimi muttered under her breath

"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked regaining her composure from laughing at Dil and Lil

"Well Dil has been hypnotized and thinks he is a dog. Second Tommy and Phil ditched us for 2-3 hours and left us to watch him" Kimi explained pointing at Dil

"I am going to kill PHIL" Lil said getting Dil off of her

"I thought you would like Dil licking you like that." Kimi added smirking as Lil blushed 

"Well…I…umm" 

"What no come back Lil" Kimi said giggling

"Hey where did Dil go?" Lindsey asked

"Uh-Oh" Lil said as the 3 girls leave Tommy's room and follows Dil's trail

"Eww"

"Sick"

"Gross" Lil, Lindsey, and Kimi exclaim as they find Dil drinking out of the toilet.

"Will someone grab him and lock him in Tommy's room" Kimi said as Lil grabbed Dil's ear and dragged him back to Tommy's room

"I'll go get him some water." Kimi said exiting the room and returning with a bowl of water

**__**

A couple hours later…

"Man that was a good movie" Phil replied exiting Tommy's car with a bag full of stuff

"Yea it was. You got the dog food?" Tommy asked as they entered the house.

"Right here" Phil said lifting the bag as they entered the kitchen

"Hi mom" Tommy and Phil said as Tommy went to the fridge and got out 2 cokes. He tossed one to Phil

"Are the girls still in my room mom" Tommy asked

"Yes honey. But what took you guys so long?" Didi asked as Kira and Betty looked at Tommy and Phil all ready knowing the answer

"Traffic" Tommy said as he hurried out of the kitchen with Phil towards his room

"Ruff, Ruff" Tommy and Phil heard from Tommy's room as they walked down the hall. They stopped at his doorway to listen

"DIL GET DOWN!" Kimi yelled 

"DIL STOP SNIFFING ME THERE!" Lil pleaded as Tommy and Phil held their laughs.

"Ruff, Ruff"

"DIL PUT YOUR LEG DOWN. THIS IS NOT A BATHROOM!" Kimi cried out. Tommy burst threw his door and tackles Dil to the ground. Phil enters laughing with the bag of stuff the bought.

"Well welcome back guys" Lindsey said as Tommy continued to wrestle with Dil

"Dil want dinner" Tommy said as he released Dil. Dil wags his butt. "Good boy. Phil open the can dog food and dump it in the bowl."

"OK" Phil said as he dumped the dog food into the bowl. Dil ran over and started eating as the girls cringed. After a couple of bites Dil spits out the dog food

"What in the hell" Dil said coming out of his trance

  
"Got you again Dil" Tommy said laughing

"You hypnotized me AGAIN!" Dil yelled 

"Yep" Tommy said as everyone watched on

"I warned you last time what would happen if you hypnotized me again Tommy" Dil warned

"Whatever Dil" Tommy said not phased by Dil's warning

"Fine Tommy have it your way." Dil said wiping his mouth. "Kimi"

"Yea Dil."

"Your dead if you do it DYLAN" Tommy growled as Dil smiled

"Tommy is in love with you" Dil said as Kimi had a shocked expression on her face and she blushed.

"DIL YOU'RE DEAD. YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL HER," Tommy yelled as everyone watched quietly

"WELL YOU WERN'T SUPPOSE TO HYPNOTIZE ME AGAIN" Dil yelled back as him and Tommy were nose to nose ready to tear into each other.

"I love you to" Kimi whispered breaking the silence as Tommy turned his head with a look of question in his eyes. "It true Tommy. I love you" Kimi said in a normal voice this time. Tommy walks up to Kimi and kisses her. Kimi surprised at first starts to kiss him back to all the smiling faces in the room.

"It's about time." Phil said

"They look so good together." Lil added

"Tommy owes me big time" Dil grumbled "Ow, stop hitting me Lil"

"I love you Kimi"

"I love you to Tommy" 

To be Continued…

**__**

Remember to read and review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
